Charles Trippy
Charles Paul Trippy III (September 2, 1984) is an internet personality and vlogger. Trippy became known due to his YouTube channels CharlesTrippy and CTFxC. Trippy is also the bassist for American Rock band We The Kings. Personal Life: Charles Paul Trippy III was born to parents Charles 'Chaz' Trippy II and Marlene Trippy. He grew up in Bradenton, Florida along with his younger sister, Melissa Trippy. He is of Sicilian Italian, German, and Native American descent Trippy had an active childhood, playing many sports including baseball. He also has often discussed his love of music as a child. His father, Chaz Trippy, played percussion in the Gregg Allman Band when he was younger and often toured with them. Trippy attended Lakewood Ranch High School and later attended the University of South Florida and majored in communications. Trippy has documented his life consistently for over seven years on the CTFxC YouTube Channel as part of the Internet Killed Television Vlogs . He ran the channel alongside his now ex-wife Alli Speed for almost six years, before the two separated and divorced. Trippy now continues to Vlog with his wife Allie Wesenberg. Relationships: Ally Rhodes (2007-2008): Charles Trippy and Ally Rhodes dated between 2007-2008. Very little is known about their relationship as the pair dated before the creation of the Vlogs. Rhodes appeared in a handful of Videos posted to the CharlesTrippy Channel between 2007- 2008. Trippy and Rhodes became engaged in 2007, while Trippy was taking part in "The worlds first competitive online reality show"- 'The Next Internet Millionaire'. Trippy proposed to Rhodes in a Hot Air Balloon and she accepted, this is documented on the 13th Episode of the show - The Next Internet Millionaire - Episode 13. Trippy and Rhodes later called off the engagement. Allison 'Alli' Rose Speed (2008-2014): Charles Trippy and Alli Speed met through social Media site MySpace. Trippy added Speed as a friend randomly on the site, as he was in a competition with a 'friend' to see who could get the most friends on MySpace. The two started talking soon after and Speed posted a picture with 'Add Charles' written on her face, in a bid to help him win the competition. Trippy and Speed continued to communicate and were friends online for nearly five years before they met face to face. Trippy held a competition on MySpace each week called 'Pick of the Week' - Speed subsequently was chosen and Trippy sent Speed a Quarter and King Kong Film. Trippy and Speed met face to face for the first time in December 2008 and had their first date at Starbucks. The two soon started making Videos together - with Speed making her first appearance on the Charles Trippy channel in January 2009, in a short 29 second video titled 'Sexual Chocolate?' - she was just 19 at the time. Trippy and Speed discuss how they met in - INTERNET LOVING! (2.18.10 - Day 294) and Trippy discusses his relationship with Speed in - LITTLE DRUNK HUMANS WITH CHARLES TRIPPY! (WTKGTS#91) - a Video posted by close friends Shay Carl and Colette Butler on their Podcast YouTube Channel 'When The Kids Go To Sleep' on January 4th 2013. Trippy resided with Speed for a period of time in Spain, while she studied abroad. While in Spain and after 9 months of dating, Trippy proposed to Speed in October 2009 - as documented in Surprise Marriage Proposal In Spain! (10.04.09 - Day 157). The two were engaged for just over two years before getting married on November 20th 2011 at the Powell Crosley Estate in Sarasota, FL - their wedding video, titled Internet Love Story: CTFxC Wedding (Charles & Alli) was produced by Cory Vidal and ApprenticeA Productions. Their wedding day was also documented in a 30 minute Vlog titled 'WE'RE MARRIED!!!!!! (11.20.11 - Day 934)' On April 8, 2014, Trippy announced via the CTFxC Channel in a video titled 'WE NEED TO TALK' that he and Speed would be separating on mutual terms but would continue to stay friends and remain close as possible - Speed was not present in this video. Speed would later make a video on her personal channel titled 'The 'D' Word' explaining their decision to separate, however the video has since been removed. On June 4th 2014, Speed tweeted stating that her divorce to Trippy was finalized. Allie Marie Wesenberg-Trippy (2014 -): It is believed that Charles Trippy and Allie Wesenberg began dating in May of 2014. Trippy's relationship with Wesenberg became the subject of much speculation, when a photo of Trippy with his arm around a then unknown girl (later confirmed to be Wesenberg) began circulating. The photo, which was posted in May 2014 caused controversy among viewers, as many believed it was too soon for Trippy to be in a new relationship after separating from his wife - Alli Speed - in April of 2014. As a result of this photo, many rumors began to circulate - including allegations of cheating - however, Trippy denied these claims and addressed the rumors in a video titled - LETS GET THIS OVER WITH! (5.19.14 - Day 1845) published May 20th 2014 - along with a handful of other videos. On May 21st 2014 Trippy confirmed via Facebook that he was in a new relationship. Wesenberg at first did not feel comfortable on Camera and therefore her face was blurred, - she received the nickname Squiggles because of this. Wesenberg first appeared on the Vlogs in - I'M FLYING THE PLANE!!! (5.22.14 - Day 1848), - Published May 23rd 2014 - though her face is not seen. Her official introduction to the Channel was a month later in a video titled - TIME TO SAY HELLO!! (6.22.14 - Day 1879), published June 23rd 2014 - in this video Wesenberg's face is seen for the first time. Trippy introduces her saying "Look who's here..We got Squiggles A.K.A Aillie". Trippy and Wesenberg published a video on January 5th 2015 titled - HOW WE MET! (1.4.15 - Day 2077) - where they retold the events of their first date. On how they met Trippy stated "We don't remember how we met" and that they had many mutual friends. Trippy and Wesenberg announced in a video titled - SURPRISE WE'RE MOVING!! (5.11.15 - Day 2204) - that they would be moving to a new home. The vlog's leading to this announcement video documented the house hunting process and notably Trippy's mother - Marlene Trippy - acted as their relater. On June 3rd 2015 the pair officially moved into the new home, as documented in - MOVING DAY!! (6.3.15 - Day 2227), However they often travel between both the new and old residence. On July 3rd 2015 they uploaded a video titled - OUR HOUSE TOUR! (7.2.15 - Day 2255) - with Trippy giving a 'Crib's' style tour of the new house. They currently live in St.Petersburg Florida. As of March 2016 Trippy is still the owner of his previous home, however has stated that he plans on selling the house in the near future. On March 6th 2016, Trippy announced via Instagram that he and Wesenberg had become engaged, while in Australia. Later that same Day, Trippy uploaded a video titled - Will You Marry Me? (Our Story Begins) - Documenting his proposal to Wesenberg. The pair were engaged for just over a year and married on March 11th 2017 as documented in - WE ARE MARRIED!!. The official wedding video was published March 24th 2017 titled OUR WEDDING VIDEO (Charles and Allie) - produced by Peter Weisgerber. Allie legally changed her name to Allie Marie Wesenberg-Trippy. On January 10, 2019 They have announced they are having a baby. On July 11, 2019, Allie gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Remi Sol. Medical Concerns: Brain Tumor: On February 23rd 2012, Trippy was rushed to the Emergency Room after collapsing outside Albertsons Stadium/ Boise State University in Idaho - this is documented in RUSHED TO EMERGENCY ROOM! (2.23.12 - Day 1029). He was on tour with his band We The Kings at the time and band-mates Danny Duncan and Travis Clark accompanied him to hospital. It was discovered that Trippy had suffered a seizure when he collapsed. As Trippy suffered a seizure he was no longer permitted to drive. Though at first it was believed the seizure occurred due to stress, it was discovered after a CT Scan that Trippy had a Brain Tumor. Trippy announced his diagnoses on February 24th 2012 in - ITS NOT A TUMOR (WAIT IT IS)... (2.24.12 - Day 1030). Trippy's wife at the time - Alli Speed - was in Thailand at the time of his diagnoses - Speed returned home from her trip early and the pairs emotional reunion is shown in - WIFE ARREST! (2.25.12 - Day 1031). On March 6th 2012, Trippy underwent his first Brain surgery, to remove the Tumor - this is documented in BRB, NEED BRAIN SURGERY!!! (3.6.12 - Day 1041). On March 17th 2012 the results of the Tumor came back and it was announced that the tumor was Benign in - TUMOR IS BENIGN!! BEST NEWS EVER!!! (3.16.12 - Day 1051). Trippy was permitted to drive again shortly after this, however after suffering a number of seizures he was not able to again. It was believed that the seizures were occurring due to a piece of the Tumor that was not removed in the first surgery. Due to this Trippy had to undergo a second surgery to remove the remaining part of the Tumor. The second surgery documented in MAN FILMS OWN BRAIN SURGERY (9.17.13 - Day 1601) - was performed on September 17th 2013. The surgery was performed while Trippy was awake and during the surgery he Vlogged and answered a number of questions. When he was no longer able to hold the camera, his doctor took the camera and continued to Vlog the surgery on his behalf. Trippy went into rehabilitation after the surgery and for a short period of time had speech issues. The results of the Tumor were announced on October 3rd 2013 in - BRAIN TUMOR TEST RESULTS! (10.3.13 - Day 1617). It was revealed that Trippy had a grade 3 Oligodendroglioma brain tumor. In the video Alli Speed states "Call it what you want, its classified as a type of Brain Cancer". On October 24th in GOOD NEWS BAD NEWS!! (10.23.13 - Day 1637) it was announced that Trippy would begin Chemotherapy. Trippy has since gone through numerous rounds of Chemotherapy and attends numerous doctors appointments in order to monitor the Tumor. The Tumor has remained the same and this is deemed to be a good sign. Seizures: Trippy has suffered 20 seizures since his first brain surgery. Including the one that lead to the discovery of the tumor, he has suffered 22 seizures in total. Trippy is unable to drive a car because of this, however he does travel short distances independently on his Golf Cart. Music Career: Funny Looking Kid/ Suspense Thriller: (2001-2005) Charles Trippy was the bassist of band Funny Looking Kid (later renamed Suspense Thriller) from 2001-2005. They were a post-hardcore band hailing from Bradenton Florida. The band had modest success taking part in Warped Tour in both 2002 and 2003. The band was featured in a local newspaper, you can read the article here- 'Funny Looking stops in Tampa on Vans Warped Tour. The band consisted of Charles Trippy, along with Travis Martin (guitar/vocals) Chris Burke (guitar/vocals,) and Adam Wieser (drums). Trippy's current band-mate Danny Duncan (Drummer of We The Kings) was the drummer for the band before being replaced. Trippy uploaded a video titled - Funny Looking Kid - Warped Tour 02 video log - that shows footage of the band during their time at Warped Tour. He also uploaded a video titled Suspense Thriller - The Entrance (Music Video) - a music video for their 2004 EP. They band played their first show in July 2001 and their final show in July 2005. Their music can be listened to here - one of the tracks features Trippy's current band-mate Travis Clark. We The Kings: Trippy is the current bassists of band We The Kings. Trippy joined the band in September 2011 and announced the news in - DEEP DARK SECRET! (9.21.11 - Day 874). He stated "They approached me and asked me if I'd like to play Bass for them". Two days later he performed his first show with the band on September 23rd 2011 - though he did not film the show itself. He vlogged the band during a show for the first time in October 2011 - GIRLS ARE WEIRD! (9.30.11 - Day 883). Trippy recorded his first album with We The Kings titled Somewhere Somehow which was released on December 16th 2013. It debuted at No. 44 on the US Billboard 200 and at No. 6 on the Rock Albums chart. The Album reached number 1 on the iTunes charts. Trippy got a tattoo that reads 'Somewhere Somehow' in commemoration of the albums success across his chest this is documented in - PAINFUL NEW TATTOO!!! (12.19.13 - Day 1694). Trippy received a platinum record, as We The Kings went Gold and Platinum in Australia. Trippy can be seen receiving this in a video titled LOOK WHAT I GOT!! DREAMS COME TRUE!! (2.19.14 - Day 1756). Since joining the band Trippy has gone on a number of tours. Artist the band have toured with include Demi Lovato, Taking Back Sunday, Mayday Parade and Simple Plan. We the Kings have also performed on Vans Warped Tour and have performed many other shows worldwide. YouTube: Charles: Charles Trippy created a channel called 'Charles' on July 21st 2005, however the channel was later discontinued on November 20th 2009. Soclcrisis: On October 13th 2005, Trippy created the Channel 'Soclcrisis'. The Channel has 17 videos uploaded to it in total and has not been updated since August 5th 2008. Trippy wrote in the description - "Don't bother subscribing guys, its a dead account. Nothing will ever be uploaded. Just leave comments if you found it! You guys are hilarious, no idea how you found it! LOL...Maybe leave a comment and say HOW you found it! I wanna see if people find it different ways!" CharlesTrippy: The CharlesTrippy channel was created on May 22nd 2006. The Channel has a wide variety on content on it, that includes Comedy Skits, Reviews, Challenges, Pranks and Music Videos. When the Channel first began Trippy would often make videos with his then Roommate Jeff - known as 'JeffTakeover' on YouTube. These videos were known as 'Trippy Takeover Films' or Trippy vs Takeover. Jeff would often take part in Trippy's 'Quickie' videos (It's time for a Quickie) - these videos were meant to be short and entertaining. The videos posted on the channel often feature other YouTubers, such as Cory 'Mr Safety' Williams (SMPFlims), Shay Carl and the ShayTards, Olga Kay and so forth. Allison Speed featured in a number of videos on the channel alongside Trippy. The most popular video posted to CharlesTrippy is - My Dog Can Talk! - uploaded June 10th 2008 - it has 8.897,653 views respectively. CTFxC: The CTFxC Channel was created on June 16th 2008. The channel had a handful of videos posted on it, before it became the official channel of the Internet Killed Television Vlogs. Internet Killed Television is a web series hosted by Charles Trippy and formerly featured Allison Speed. Trippy would Vlog alongside Speed for nearly 6 years before they separated in 2014 - Speed's last appearance being in a video titled 'GIANT SLIDE! (4.6.14 - Day 1802)' that was uploaded on April 7th 2014. The Vlogs have followed both Trippy and Speed through many life events, including studying abroad in Spain, becoming Engaged, Graduating University, Getting married, being diagnosed with a 'Brain Tumor', undergoing Brain Surgery and the announcement of their separation. Trippy began Vlogging in May 2009 after being inspired by his good friend Shay Carl, as he had began Vlogging on his ShayTards Channel on March 5th 2009. Trippy's first Vlog titled 'Red Sox In Your Face (5.1.09 - Day 1)' was published on May 1st 2009. Trippy stated that he was going to do 'Daily Video's' for one year, however continued to create daily videos after completing the year and is currently in his 8th year of Vlogging. The series consists of Vlogs averaging around ten minutes that are filmed, edited, and then air on YouTube. Speed and Trippy held the 'Guinness World Record' for the Most consecutive daily personal video blogs posted on YouTube. The two received the award in New York City on August 17th 2013 - as shown in the video titled 'GUINNESS WORLD RECORD!!!!!!! (8.17.13 - Day 1570)'. However Speed no longer holds the record as she stopped posting Daily Videos after she and Trippy separated - The record now belongs to Charles Trippy alone. As of May 2014, Trippy Vlogs alongside his current girlfriend Allie Maire Wesenberg. Trippy: The 'Trippy' channel was created on December 5th 2005. The channel is used by Trippy to upload short quick updates and entertaining videos directly from his iPhone. Recently for a short period of time, Trippy used the channel as a platform to share his 'SnapChat Story'. Other YouTube Projects: The Next Internet Millionaire: The Next Internet Millionaire was an online reality show hosted by Joel Comm. Billed as the world’s first Internet reality show and based on the popular NBC show The Apprentice, the program was broadcast entirely on the Internet in 2007. On May 18th 2007 Trippy published an 'Audition video' - I am now an internet millionaire - on his CharlesTrippy channel, in hopes of being part of the show. Trippy created a second video in July 2007 - Charles Trippy Next Internet Millionaire Finalist - explaining why he should be the next internet millionaire. Trippy throughout the show did a number of tasks, along with eleven other aspiring Internet marketers. As part of the show Trippy created 'Viral Video Fever', as he described it - "viral video fever shows you how to make your own viral videos - so you can make money and make a name for yourself online". The original website for the DVD is no longer in use, however you can still watch 'Viral Video Fever' here. Trippy came second (Runner-Up) on the show. Fellow contestant Jaime Luchuck, who produced a book entitled “From Cubicle Slave to the Next Internet Millionaire.” won the show, receiving the 25 thousand prize money. Shoot The Banker: Shoot the Banker was described as an 'Interactive game', that allowed users to point a paintball gun at a live target dressed as a banker and shoot them. The site 'Shoot the Banker' which is now no longer available was founded in 2009. Trippy along with fellow Youtuber and friend Cory Williams took part in the show in May 2009, these videos are still available to watch on Williams YouTube Channel 'SMPFilms' and can be viewed here. Prank House: Prank House was a reality show that saw contestants controlled live on the internet by web users. Prank House allowed viewers to watch and interact with participants - administering electric shocks, dropping water bombs and firing paint guns. Fans were able to take part with a downloadable app on their mobile phones and purchased tokens in order to take part. Trippy along with 39 other YouTube personalities took part in the show and spent a week in the house. Along with interacting with the viewers, participants also played pranks on one another in order to gain points for their respective teams. Videos of 'Prank House' can be viewed here. Notable Work: Trippy has also appeared in a number of fellow YouTubers and Friends videos. He can be seen on occasion in ShayTards videos and frequently appears in his sister Melissa's Vlogs. Trippy has also appeared in The Elevator Show'', ''Retarded Policeman, and voices a talking potato - Annoying Orange - YouTubers - and a talking lemon - Annoying Orange - Wasssabi - on The Annoying Orange. Animals: Zoey and Marley: Charles Trippy has two dogs, Zoey, a New Zealand Huntaway (Though Zoey's breed is not known for certain) born December 8th 2005, and Marley, a Rat Terrier born September 14th 2007, whom he adopted. Trippy adopted both dogs from a shelter, Zoey when adopted was named Raccoon and Marley was named Mini, however shortly after Trippy changed their names respectively. Both dogs have unique personalities and Trippy often states that they are his 'Best Friends'. Zoey and and Marley are cared for by Allie Wesenberg and/ or Melissa Trippy (His Sister) and/or Marlene Trippy (His Mother), when Trippy is traveling and on tour with We The Kings. On April 27th 2009, Trippy uploaded footage of Zoey as a puppy in a video titled - Zoey As A Puppy - on the CTFxC channel. Diesel: Diesel is Allie Wesenberg's dog who she had before she and Trippy began a relationship . Diesel's exact breed is a bit of a mystery, but some believe he is a mix of Pitbull, Ridgeback, Lab and Great Dane. Diesel was officially introduced to the Internet Killed Television vlogs and to Zoey and Marley, in a video titled - THEY MEET OUR NEW DOG!!! (11.18.14 - Day 2030) - published November 19th 2014. Diesel currently resides with Wesenberg, Trippy, Zoey and Marley. Ted the Puffer Fish: Ted the Puffer Fish (Born 2007) was first introduced to the Internet Killed Television Vlogs in a video titled - AIRPLANE EMERGENCY!! (6.30.11 - Day 791) - published July 1st 2011. Ted resides in the aquarium behind the Information desk at the Sarasota-Bradenton International Airport and is visited by Trippy each time he travels through the airport. Ted was named in - AIRPORT RACING! (8.8.11 - Day 830) - published August 9th 2009. On naming him Trippy asks "What should we name him?" and Alli Speed - who is traveling with - replies "Ted!". On May 1st 2015 on the 7th Anniversary of beginning the Vlogs, Trippy officially adopted Ted the Puffer Fish, this is documented in - MY SISTER BEAT ME UP! (5.1.15 - Day 2194). It was revealed in the video that Ted was in fact eight years old. Awards: